


It's All Conventional

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU (alternate universe), M/M, muke one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: "It's nights like these where your wild side shows through." // Where Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings go through many moments together.





	1. hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: exclamation points (!) mean mature scenes, 'cause asterisks are overrated. haha, jk. this is exclusively MUKE so no malum/lashton/cake. although ot4, erm... also there's one random cake scene so-sorry but i just tossed it in 'cause that story i deleted.
> 
> warnings (this story includes): cross-dressing, some ot4, foodplay, bottom!luke (controversial topic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which michael likes giving hickeys.

 

**It's All Conventional  
**

**. . .**

**I. hickeys**

**_in which michael likes giving hickeys._ **

**. . .**

Luke moaned softly, moving his head to the side so Michael could have better access at his exposed neck.

The green-haired boy smirked at the reaction, mouth gently marking the smooth skin. He transferred to other points so Luke would have hickeys littered over his throat and neck.

"Mikey..." Luke rested his head over Michael's shoulder, shuddering. "Don't make it too noticeable."

"Of course not," Michael said, admiring a mark that would probably last for weeks.

Luke mumbled tiredly, "We should probably sleep. I wanna go to bed."

Carrying Luke in his arms, Michael walked to his bedroom but not before Calum glanced at them.

"What's that on his neck?" the brunet asked obnoxiously, knowing fully well what it was.

Luke's eyes opened, no longer in a sleepy mood. "Michael! I told you -"

"At least people will know you belong to someone," Michael said innocently.

"I can't believe you." Luke left Michael's grip. "I'm sleeping in the room with Ashton."

Michael gave his best pouting face, but the blond already left him.

"Sorry mate," Calum said. "But wow... that's a lot of hickeys. Could I -"

Before both boys could exchange any more words, Luke arrived back and dragged Michael to the other room.

"Ashton was wondering how I got bruises on me," Luke explained. "Then he went into 'daddy mode'."

"You look so hot like this."

"Really?"

"Mm hm."

They snuggled close together, and when Luke eventually fell asleep, Michael continued completing an unfinished hickey.


	2. roses are green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which luke tries to give green-coloured roses for his boyfriend.

**. . .**

**II. roses are green**

**_in which luke tries to give green-coloured roses for his boyfriend._ **

**. . .**

" _I'm sorry, but we don't have that here. Maybe you could buy fake ones_?"

"Thank you for your help, have a nice day." Luke hung up on the phone for the hundredth time. He was trying to call local flower shops for green roses - of course, he knew that there was no such thing but couldn't they spray paint it or something?

He considered doing it himself, but Michael was like a room away from him. Besides, the green-haired boy always went in his room for cuddles or watching a movie. Speaking of which, he saw the older boy enter his room at the moment.

"Hey Luke! I just dyed my hair." Michael smiled, doing a small spin.

"Wow," Luke said, eyeing the red hair. "You look amazing!"

"We should dye your hair black," Michael added.

"Ha ha, no, my mum will never let me." The blond bit his lip. Well, this was going to be easier than he thought. "I, uh, need to go get something."

"Could I come?"

"No, it's okay." Luke rushed out of the room. Now that Michael's hair was red, it was easier to buy _red_ flowers.


	3. what an outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which michael is being bullied but luke helps.

**. . .**

**III. what an outcast**

**_in which michael is being bullied but luke helps._ **

**. . .**

"Hey, Michael, what colour are you dyeing your hair now?" A random guy walked up to me, having a smirk on his face.

Unfortunately, he was in my class. Brent Wilson was an asshole, always picking on me. "None of your fucking business," I retorted, slamming my locker shut.

"Aw, why not? I love your pink faggot hair. It matches you."

"You know what matches _you_? Your tiny dick. It's the same size of your brain."

Brent forced a laugh. "You wish. I'm _big_."

"By 'big', you must mean fat."

His eyes narrowed. "Whatever, geek."

I rolled my eyes. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Oh, right. How about this?" Brent swung his fist against my face, and I was totally off-guard, so it made contact with my nose.

"Shit!" I barely had time to composure myself before Brent went into full psycho mode, trying to hit me. "What the fuck man? We're at school -" I dodged in time from a blow to my stomach. It was an unfair advantage; I don't hit the gym. Brent did wrestling, and probably got into fights everyday. I knew I was going to the hospital. His hand grabbed my shirt, and I never felt so scared and helpless.

"Hey! Stop that!" Hands tugged on Brent's arm.

I looked, surprised to see a boy who was not that much taller than me. He had blue eyes and blond hair styled in a quiff. He looked kind of weak in my opinion, but somehow managed Brent to loosen his grip. I took the opportunity to elbow the bully in the stomach, and go free.

The blond glared at Brent, which took guts. "By the way, my brother called. He says you're off the team."

"What the hell! Did you talk to him or something? I fucking swear Luke, if you told them I was in the alleyway, I'll kill you."

 _Luke_. I registered the name. Luke Hemmings was in my grade - he usually wore beanies and sweaters in class. He looked better without his hat on. In fact, he looked hot.

"I didn't tell," Luke said quietly. "He saw you with Katie."

"Fuck." Brent pushed Luke against the lockers. "You tell Jack that I will -"

I frantically looked around for an escape, and then hit the fire alarm. Immediately, students and teachers started to pour out in the hallway, gathering for the routine.

Brent swore (well, actually that's what mostly comes out of his mouth), and disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks," Luke said. "But you know there'll be an investigation, right?"

"There's also cameras." I shrugged. "There's enough evidence on there."

"So, does Brent pick on you a lot?"

"Hell yeah. What about you?"

"Not really." Luke hesitated. "He was friends with my brother. Well, until Jack caught him with Kate."

Michael gave a quizzical look.

"Kate is Jack's girlfriend. Uhm, well not anymore."

Michael decided to go with his gut. "You're really nice - can you please be my friend? Please please please?"

Luke laughed, which was the best sound Michael ever heard. "Yeah, of course."

"Thank you thank you!"


	4. wrong phone number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which luke is given the wrong phone number, but it turns out alright.

**. . .**

**IV. wrong phone number**

**_in which luke is given the wrong phone number, but it turns out alright._ **

**. . .**

Luke excitedly went to his room, dialling the number Ashton gave him earlier. He couldn't believe that a popular guy wanted to call him! However, as soon as a voice said 'Hello', he had no clue what to say.

_"Uh, are you still here?"_

"Hi Ashton!" Luke said quickly. "How are you doing?"

There was a long pause. _"Uh, wrong number. I'm Michael, not Ashton."_

"Oh." Luke frowned. "So are you his brother, or...?"

_"Only child. And if you're talking about Ashton Irwin, he always gives my number to others because he hates me."_

Luke never felt more embarrassed in his life. He wanted to hang up, but would that make things even more awkward?

 _"He's an asshole,"_ Michael said, which pretty much summed up Luke's thoughts. _"I'm sorry."_

"No, it's okay. It was stupid to think... I mean, I'm nobody."

_"So guessing that you go to my school, who are you?"_

"If I tell you won't laugh at me at school tomorrow, right?"

_"Promise. In fact, maybe we could plan revenge together."_

"Luke. Hemmings."

_"Oh."_

"You sound surprised."

_"Yeah, you're in my History class. And really nice."_

"Thanks." That was all Luke could really say, waiting for Michael to continue.

_"You know... I won't give you a fake number. I mean, I can't anyway, but I won't do that."_

"Thanks."

Awkward silence cued.

"Well, bye."

_"Bye. See you tomorrow."_


	5. i wanna be beside you (notice me, senpai!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ashton is receiving all of luke's attention, and michael wants to change that.

**. . .**

**V. i wanna be beside you (notice me, senpai!)**

**_in which ashton is receiving all of luke's attention, and michael wants to change that._ **

**. . .**

Michael didn't know what it will take for Luke to look at him. Okay, so maybe the green-haired boy was being overdramatic; he could simply say Luke's name and the blond would look over. But still, it was annoying to see Luke giggle to whatever Ashton was saying. If Michael were beside Luke, he'd be talking the younger boy's ear off. However, the order on the couch from left to right was him, Cal, Ash, and Luke.

Yawning loudly, he changed the channel, earning the attention from the wrong person.

"Michael! I was watching that," Calum said.

"No you weren't. Besides, I want to watch a kiddy show. How about Dora?"

"I don't think they air it anymore." Calum flushed, hastily adding, "Not that I know about it. Uh, my sister watches it."

Ashton laughed at Cal. "Yeah right. We all know you love that show."

"Just put on SpongeBob," Calum said sullenly.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!" Luke screamed.

"SpongeBob Squarepants!" Calum joined in.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he -"

"What the hell does that mean? 'Absorbent and yellow and poor as he'?" Michael asked. "How could a sponge be poor?"

Luke scrunched his nose while thinking. "I don't know. Well, SpongeBob is broke. We should google it."

"Wait, I got this." Ashton brought up the page. "It's actually 'porous'. What the heck? Okay, it means 'of a rock (or other material) having minute spaces or holes through which liquid or air may pass'."

Everyone wore a blank look.

"Let's just not confuse ourselves and keep singing," Ashton suggested.

They all agreed.

As they watched an episode in which SpongeBob was a lifeguard, Michael took the opportunity to go in the middle of the couch when Ash was getting popcorn. He casually rested his head on Luke's shoulder. The blond glanced at him. Michael pretended not to notice. He just wanted to stay like this for awhile.


	6. (!) how kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which michael wants luke to lick him.

**. . .**

**(!) VI. how kinky**

**_in which michael wants luke to lick him._ **

**. . .**

Michael's body hovered over Luke, watching the blond squirm.

"Mikey p-please," Luke whined.

"Hm, not yet." Michael locked eyes with Luke. "First you have to do something for me."

"What is it?"

The red-haired boy rolled on his back. "Lick me."

"Okay." Luke went between Michael's legs, and started teasing the older boy's cock.

"Hm, no. I mean lick my skin, Lukey."

For a moment, Luke looked in shock. However, Michael sounded serious. Luke bit his lip - necessarily, the task wasn't so embarrassing, but it made him feel dirty and slutty. He brought his lips to Michael's inner thigh, and started to do small kitten licks.

Michael watched through hooded green eyes. "Fuck, _that's so hot_." Encouraged, Luke's tongue trailed over Michael's leg. Then over his stomach, hand, and collarbone. Michael shifted his hips, unable to contain his pleasure. "Luke, I'm going to fuck you now."

Luke went into his position eagerly.

"Good boy. You're my little puppy, aren't you?"

"I'm a penguin," Luke pouted. "And you're a kitten."

"I'm fine with that. But I can't really imagine a kitten fucking a penguin."

"Shut up, Michael."

"Shut up, Luke."

"I said it first!"

"Shut up."


	7. (!) ot4 = jealousy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which luke is shared among three boys, but michael gets possessive.

**. . .**

**(!) VII. ot4 = jealousy issues**

**_in which luke is shared among three boys, but michael gets possessive._ **

**. . .**

"Michael! You _promised_ ," Ashton protested.

"Well, I change my mind."

"You can't do that!" Ashton glanced at Luke and Calum who were on the bed, prepped and ready. "It's Valentine's Day - it's special."

Michael rolled his eyes. Ashton had an idea that all of them do a foursome together. Sure, it sounded promising - Luke deserved something special. But Michael didn't like the idea of sharing Luke with the other two boys. Especially for something sexual.

"He loves you, it's okay."

"I know he does. But how would it feel if I fuck Cal and he screams my name?"

The drummer shrugged. "I think it'll be hot."

"Ugh fine, but just a warning you'll get my cum on your face."

Ashton just giggled before they retuned their attention to their boyfriends.

Luke and Cal stared at them, waiting.

Michael licked his lips, already aroused. Two boys that looked so submissive - it drove him crazy at the thought of them begging and needy.

"For a while, we're switching. That means Michael is with Cal, and I'm with Luke," Ashton said. "That okay?"

Luke and Calum nodded their heads.

Michael eyed Caum's body, taking in the unmarked skin and hard cock. He smirked, already planning to form hickeys. He glanced at Ashton, frowing at the words that came from the older boy's mouth.

"Is it okay if I spank you?" Ashton asked.

"Y-Yes," Luke stuttered.

Michael's chest clenched. He never ever hurt Luke - but did Luke like roughness?

"Uhh Michael?" Calum questioned. "Sorry, I'm just lying here awkwardly."

"Right." Michael saw that Luke was looking at him, so he started to kiss Calum.

There was a sound of a sharp slap, which immediately made Michael turn in his boyfriend's direction. Luke's eyes were widened with shock, but didn't seem to be in much pain.

"That okay?" Ashton asked.

"I think?" Luke glanced up at Ashton submissively, which made Michael frown.

"Jesus," Calum sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. "Yeah, I guess this is a nice plan. Watch Ash get kinky with Luke."

Ashton delivered another spank, causing Luke's ass to redden already. Then again, Luke had pretty light skin so it would be noticeable for most marks.

"I don't... I don't really like this?" Luke said. "It just hurts."

Ash shrugged. "Okay."

"I propose a switch," Michael said almost happily, because Luke was totally his.

"I thought we were having a foursome!" Calum pointed out. He crawled over Luke, who in turn nuzzled his head against Calum's neck.

"Oh my god that's actually adorable," Michael said.

Ashton grinned, and went behind Calum. He placed a kiss on Calum's shoulder blade. "Cal, let me fuck Luke first." Calum nodded, transferring out of the way. Ashton flipped Luke on his stomach. "Gotta make sure you're ready." He started to stretch the hole. "God, if you're already prepped, why is your hole so tight?"

Michael scoffed, then pushed Ash off of the bed. "I change my mind! Luke does not get to be fucked by anyone than me. He's mine!" With that being said, he went on top of Luke and started to pepper kisses all over his boyfriend.

"I just wanna have sex!" Calum whined.


	8. (!) fuck cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which luke fucks cake.

**. . .**

**(!) VIII. fuck cake**

**_in which luke fucks cake._ **

**. . .**

Calum casually brought a plate of cake and placed it in front of Luke.

Luke wondered if it was safe to eat, given that the older boy was smirking. "Thanks," he said, trying to sound grateful. "Is there a fork?"

Calum grinned. "No."

"So you want me to eat with my hands?"

"No." Calum eyed Luke. "I want you to fuck this slice of cake. Fuck it real good."

"I-I can't," Luke mumbled.

"Yes you can." Calum grabbed Luke's arm, and unzipped the younger boy's jeans and pulled them down. "Come on, go ahead. I'm watching."

Luke tentatively pulled his boxers down and went in front of the dessert.

Calum nodded encouragingly.

Luke moved his front into the slice, feeling coldness envelope his cock. A small moan released from his lips and he drew back and went in.

"Harder," Calum demanded.

Luke went on the table and thrust in. The cake knocked over, crumbs and icing spilling to the side. He kept going, making a mess. His thighs and crotch and stomach became tainted with the dessert. "A-Am I done?" He asked.

"Until you come. Come on, baby, you can do it."

Luke whimpered, pounding against the mess. He could hear Calum moan, and oh god, it sounded so sexy. Luke eventually came, his cum mixed with the cake.

Calum smirked as he took a piece and ate it. "Enjoy your dessert, Lukey."


	9. what your eyes tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael doesn't know why luke always avoids his gaze.

**. . .**

**IX. what your eyes tell me**

**_michael doesn't know why luke always avoids his gaze._ **

**. . .**

"Why don't you look me in the eyes?" Michael half pleaded. "Are you afraid of me, or... am I bad-looking?"

"No." Luke quickly made eye contact before looking down. "I just can't."

"Why?"

"Then you'll know."

"I really don't hate you, Luke. I love you."

"I'm so sorry," Luke whispered.

Michael paused. "How could I know then you won't tell me?"

"Ever hear that the eyes are a window to your soul? Or something along the lines."

"Yeah, what does that even mean?"

"I think it's saying that when you look through eyes, you can see what they're feeling. Some people cover it well, like placing curtains over the window. But there's certain people that can see through."

"Well... I'm not a peeping tom," Michael said.

"Truth is, I love you, Mikey. I love you so much." Luke gave a small sigh before looking Michael straight in the eyes.

Michael felt overwhelmed. He could see pure affection and adoration in Luke's blue eyes. They looked so beautiful and - oh god - Michael wanted nothing more than to assure the blond that he wanted him. "Luke... it's okay. I feel exactly the same."


	10. tu me manques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which luke misses michael so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: apologies, i don't know much about the navy seals.

**. . .**

**X. tu me manques**

**_in which luke misses michael so much._ **

**. . .**

luke stares down at the manila envelope in his hands. he didn't open it yet - even though it's been sent to him four weeks ago. it's from Iraq. the stamp is a picture of the navy seal.

there's a lump forming in his throat - it hurts to hold back the tears that eventually will escape.

luke can't stay strong for long.

soon, the tears fall from his eyes and he dares to open the thing he's been avoiding for so long.

he's given sympathy and praise on how his husband had been one of the bravest men they have ever seen.

the envelope falls from the blond's hands, as he sits on his couch, alone, breaking down.

 


	11. (!) be as loud as you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which michael and luke don't really realise how thin the walls are.

**. . .**

**(!) XI. be as loud as you want**

**_in which michael and luke don't really realise how thin the walls are._ **

**. . .**

"Harder! Michael!" Luke panted, back arching.

"Fuck, I'm almost there!" Michael slammed Luke against the bedpost. "H-How many time was this already?"

"We came twice?" Luke gave a cry as his prostate was hit. " _Oh my god Michael_."

"You like it there?" Michael pushed further in, causing them both to moan loudly. "Oh fuck," the red-haired boy moaned. "You feel so fucking nice."

Luke whined, hole clenching around the protruding member. "Mikey, more."

"Ugh, you didn't come yet?" Michael let Luke bounce against his cock, and when the blond hit his orgasm, they both rested, fully drained out.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Michael licked his lips and turned his head towards Luke. "I think we're sex addicts."

"No we're not. You're just horny."

"Shut up, Luke."

. . .

The next morning, Michael and Luke were given matching smirks from Ashton and Calum.

"What?" Michael asked, somewhat irritable. He didn't like being left out of something he didn't know.

"Harder!" Calum moaned.

"Fuck, I'm almost there!" Ashton groaned.

"Oh my god Michael!" Calum finished in high falsetto.

"We don't sound like that!" Luke pouted, hiding his face in Michael's chest.

"Fuck you guys," Michael retorted. That was all he could really say.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Calum sassed.

It wasn't good to go up against the Sass Queen, so Michael aimed at the drummer. "Yeah, well don't think I heard you jerking off to the porn on your laptop."

"Hey! Why does everybody think I watch porn?" The oldest member of the band protested.


	12. secretly he loves it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which luke is wearing panties and michael sees.

  **CONVENTIONAL  
** _adjective_

based on or in accordance with what is generally done or believed.  
"a conventional morality had dictated behavior"  
synonyms: normal, standard, regular, ordinary, usual, traditional, typical, common

 ***** (of a person) concerned with what is generally held to be acceptable at the expense of individuality and sincerity.

 ***** (of a work of art or literature) following traditional forms and genres.

**. . .**

**XII. secretly he loves it**

**_in which luke is wearing panties and michael sees._ **

**. . .**

Michael sighed. He had a terrible day. He was mostly tired, which of course made him angry at everyone around him. He had a pointless argument with Ashton which he wasn't even sure what it was about anymore.

As he headed to the bedroom he shared with Luke, quietly opening the door because he wanted to scare the blond, he stopped in his tracks.

Luke Hemmings was lying on the bed, masturbating, and wearing a fucking pair of panties. Like, oh god, Michael couldn't fucking breathe. It was the hottest sight he'd ever saw. The silky black fabric contrasted against Luke's creamy white thighs. It had lace and everything.

"Holy shit," Michael mumbled to himself. He quickly hid back outside, wondering if he should tease or take a picture. He hastily fumbled with his phone, and making sure the flash was off, snapped a quick photo. "Fuck me."

Michael placed a smirk on his face, and then re-entered, this time loudly. "Hey Luke!"

The blond gave a scream before falling off the bed. "Michael! Get out!"

"It's my room too."

"Shit, Michael! I was busy!" Luke hurriedly tugged his sweat pants on.

"I'm sure you were."

"Fuck you," the younger boy mumbled. "I was nearly done."

"I could help you out." Michael was half-serious.

"No."

"Fine." Michael knew who he was going to jerk off to the next day.

 

* * *

**\- acknowledgments -**

[ aka ignore my rambling here ]

 _the song by 5sos that inspired me to write this is 'San Francisco'._  
_that's actually one of my favourite songs, as well as 'Heartbreak Girl'._  
_'Amnesia' hits many feels... So does 'Jet Black Heart'. And 'Never Be'._  
_'She Looks So Perfect' is classic._  
_'Airplanes' has a cool sound to it._  
_'Broken Home' - holy sh*t that's an amazing song._  
_and of course i can't forget 'Girl Who Cried Wolf'._  
_i'm missing so many incredible songs by this band to list._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading all of this, to the very end. unless you skipped a few chapters, which i know some of you probably did, lol. but seriously, you guys are amazing. thank you for giving this story a chance.


End file.
